


Apoligies

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [23]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: When Irisviel was first summoned into Chaldea, she knew she had to apoligize to someone.
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Kudos: 11





	Apoligies

“Diarmuid.” Diarmud stopped as he heard his name. He turned around to see who had said it, and saw a red-eyed women in an elaborate dress. After a moment, he realized that this women was saber’s master in his grail war. Trying not to remember how it ended, he greeted the women.

“Greetings...” Diarmuid paused as he realized he didn’t remember the women’s name.

“Irisviel, my name is Irisviel.” The women said, a hint of sadness in her voice. “I was-”

“Saber’s master.” Diarmuid interrupted. Irisviel paused for a moment, before continuing.

“I’m sorry for what my husband did.” She blurted out, looking down at her feet. Diarmuid’s mind tried to pull up what happened, but he managed to focus on the present. Irisviel seemed to be sincere, and from what Diarmuid recalls of their brief encounters in the war, she was nice.

“Thank you.” Diarmuid spoke.

So long as her husband didn’t show up, Diarmuid could handle the memories.

**Author's Note:**

> day 23, diarmuid.


End file.
